Dreaming of You
by Fuzzy Wuzzy Bear
Summary: IchigoxKisshu! Six years after Kisshu last saw Ichigo, he has a dream that Ichigo is in grave danger. Will it come true? Earlier Chapters edited, with an update coming soon...
1. Heartbroken

(1/7/08) I can't believe I'm still getting reviews on this! It hasn't been updated in like... three years? But, as a thank you for support, I've decided to continue it at least a little bit longer. However, in order for me to do this, I need to go back and edit the beginning chapters. I realize now that it jumps around a lot (I wasn't very good when I was like... 12. Or was it 13?) and the characters, especially the ones I hate (aka Masaya,) are alllll out of character... so I'm sorry if you don't like what I do! –sweatdrop-

FWB: Wow!!! I am back!!! I actually am writing a second story!!! Guess what?! It is about Kisshu and Ichigo!! Who would have known!!

Ichigo: Oh no... O.O;;

FWB: Yeppers!! -grins- I just _love_ to put you through torture!!

Kisshu: -sighs contentedly- it is not torture for me!

FWB: -wiggles her eyebrows- I _know!_

FWB: And for your information, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters in the story so far!!!

Kisshu started, waking from his sleep. He sighed and rolled out of bed, stretching his arms in the air. When would he get it through his thick skull? It had already been six years... six years. He was nineteen!! Wasn't nineteen too old to be like acting like this? She had rejected him, and that was final. A slow, bitter smile crossed his face. He could hardly imagine her welcoming him with open arms if he ever went back. Yet still... what would she look like? She would be seventeen already. Did she still love Masaya? Masaya. He cringed at the name. He had honestly thought that he had finally gotten over it. Until recently. Recently... ever since... ever since...

That dream. Every night that dream reappeared. That very odd dream. Ichigo was calling out to him. No, when he thought about it, it was more like a cry than a call. Yet he always woke up just before he found out what was wrong with her. He sighed again and mumbled under his breath, "Kisshu... you're just plain obsessed. When are you going to learn?"

He shook his head and made his way down the hall. He descended down the staircase, stopping suddenly when his nose caught a whiff of an "interesting" smell. Oh, no. Not again. He groaned, cautiously pushing the kitchen door open and was greeted be a thick cloud of smoke. When was Pai just going to figure out that no matter how he tried, HE COULDN'T COOK!!! Kisshu coughed and waved his hand in front of his face, trying to clear the fumes. "Pai?! What the heck are you doing?!" he managed to gasp out.

Pai emerged from the cloud and offered Kisshu a plate of some kind of charred food. Well... it was probably once some kind of food.

Kisshu gagged and shoved the plate back towards Pai. "Pai... not to be rude or anything... but I would rather starve."

Pai just gave him the evil eye and bit into a piece of the "substance," as if trying to prove some kind of point. He chewed it slowly, and forced the bite down his throat. Try as he might, he didn't manage to hide his grimace.

Kisshu shook his head and let out a low moan. He pushed his way passed Pai and into the forsaken kitchen, hoping to find something that was the least bit edible. After a few minutes of searching, he gave up and defeatedly marched back up the stairs and into his quarters. The food probably wouldn't go down that well anyway.

He paced around the room, wishing that he hadn't told Pai that he would rather starve. For some reason, every time he said something like that, it always came true to some extent. He sighed and flopped onto his bed, trying to ignore the growling of his stomach. He tried to figure out what to do to keep his mind off of his hunger pains. After a few minutes, he felt rather drowsy, and let his eyes drift shut as he fell into a fitful sleep.

Kisshu blinked. Where exactly was he? He was just in his bed a minute ago. Look! There was a city! Or was it? As he looked around, he realized that he was slowly descending into a forest at the edge of the town. Once his feet touched the ground, he peered around cautiously, half expecting some kind of boogieman to come jumping out at him. After a few wary seconds, he determined that the coast was clear and decided to examine his surroundings a bit more closely. At first glance, everything seemed normal, almost like a picture in a storybook. Then, his eye caught something unusual. Two sets of footprints led trailed off in the opposite direction of the town, further into the woods. He felt compelled to follow them, and, against his better judgement, he traipsed off into the dark night.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours of walking, he reached a bend in the path. He peeped around it, expecting to see that boogieman that he had imagined waiting to devour him. Nothing jumped out at him. Admonishing himself mentally, he began to turn back when something caught the corner of his eye. He slowly twisted back around, curiosity getting the better of him. What he saw caused his heart to nearly leap into his throat. Kneeling on the ground was a young lady. As his view of her sharpened, his eyes widened in realization. That young woman was no stranger. Ichigo Momomiya. She was covered in scratches and bruises. "What happened here, Ichigo?" his mind cried out, yet his lips wouldn't work. It was at that moment when he noticed that she wasn't alone. She was bending over someone... a body? Yet, in one glance, he knew who it was. One never forgot that kind of face. The face of his worst enemy.

Kisshu's eyes grew big as he watched Ichigo weep over The Blue Knight's motionless body. He tried to jolt his mind back into working, but a cloud of confusion seemed to have descended on him.

Why did she care about him so much? What made him so _special_? Try as he might, he couldn't keep his heart from melting at the sight of the crying young woman. In a sense, he knew what she was going through. She was heartbroken. Her love was gone.

Ichigo's head turned slowly, and she looked at Kisshu like she just noticed him for the first time. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. He gaze seemed to be pleading at him.

Kisshu couldn't move. A loud noise sounded throughout the forest. A gruesome beast leapt out from behind a tree. It was the most horrifying creature that Kisshu had ever seen.

Ichigo's expression changed from that of misery to sheer panic in an instant. Kisshu could only watch in horror as the terrible monster raised its claw to strike. He tried to run to her, to save her, but his feet felt as if they were glued to the ground.

Ichigo's terrified gaze flew towards him as she let out a blood-curdling scream. One word echoed through the silence. "KISSHU!!!!"

Kisshu shot out of bed. His body was in a cold sweat. That one word echoed through his mind, playing itself over and over. That dream. He had dreamt that dream so many times, but never had it felt so real. Never had it gotten so far. He jumped to his feet, glancing frantically around his room. Could... Ichigo be in some sort of trouble?

No. It was just a dream. Probably some subconscious attempt to find an excuse to return; to see her again. But... that face. The image had burned itself into his unwilling mind.

He decided that it would probably be best if he checked on her. Besides, he had gotten over her, right? Hopefully, she would be happy and healthy and living a perfectly perfect life. "That is all that matters," he told himself. He shook his head. Even he didn't believe that. If he saw Ichigo with Masaya he knew his feelings would be rekindled. She was the one thing that he wanted, and appeared to be the one thing that was impossible to get. "This is no time for self pity," he scolded himself, "Ichigo may be in grave danger."

With those words, he took a shaky breath and teleported away, leaving behind an empty and silent room.

FWB: Mwahahahaha!!! I just _love_ cliffies!!!

Kisshu: -grabs a Kleenex and blow his nose- that... was so... touching... –blows his nose again-

Ichigo: It was a bit sappy if you ask me... –rolls her eyes- 

FWB: What?! I love the fluff!!!

Kisshu: Wait a minute... you mean the chapter is done!!!!?????


	2. Little Bells

FWB: Hullo!!!! Yeah, this is great!! I am actually continuing the story!!!

Kisshu: What?! Were you actually considering ending right there?!

FWB: -cough cough- well... no. Not really...

Ichigo: -rolls her eyes- you are so weird.

Kisshu: -love sick- yes FWB... you _are_ so weird... –staring at Ichigo-

Ichigo: Ew!!! Kisshu... you are even weirder!!!!

Kisshu: Yes... yes I a- wait a second!!! What was that?!

Ichigo: -laughing- you are also so gullible!!!!

Kisshu: -sticks out his tongue defiantly-

FWB: O.O;; Um... on with the story... Oh, and I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR THE ENDING WOULD HAVE BEEN SO TOTALLY DIFFERENT!!!!!!

CHAPTER TWO

Kisshu grimaced, landing in an awkward position on the branch of a cherry tree and causing a few of the pink blossoms to fall prematurely. "Jeez! I really need to work on that landing!" he muttered under his breath. He glanced around and immediately recognized his surroundings. He had landed in this tree oh so many times. Six years ago. He sighed. "Forget the past, Kisshu. Forget the past," he mumbled.

He looked around, spotted the familiar window, and peeked inside the room. His mind wandered and he remembered circumstances of last time that he had been dong this. He would sit for hours staring at Ichigo as she slept. How naive he was. How stupid. Like a love struck puppy dog. "Forget the past, Kisshu." He mumbled again. He made himself sick.

Ichigo was not in her room. In a sense, Kisshu was relieved. He didn't know how he would feel if he saw her again after all of these painful years.

The alien climbed down out of the tree and onto the sidewalk. With one last look around the area, he began to walk away. He stopped abruptly, and his eyes widened.

Ichigo stood smack dab in front of him, mouth gaping. "K-Kisshu?!"

Kisshu tried to smooth all the emotion from his face. It didn't work. He was positive that he resembled a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. And this car was going to hit him any second.

Ichigo's expression changed from one of utter shock to one of fiery anger in an instant. "What... are... you... doing... here?!" she managed to spit out at him through clenched teeth. "You should know that I don't have any powers any more! I can't fight you, but I certainly won't let you do anything to me."

Kisshu's eyes grew even wider and he was sure that they appeared like saucers. Ichigo looked... if possible... even more beautiful than he had remembered. She looked older... more mature. For some reason, the look suited her. She wore her gorgeous pink hair down for a change, and Kisshu decided that he liked it. It did, however, make her look more... _dangerous_, and that was exactly what Kisshu didn't want. Suddenly he realized that he was staring and managed to stutter out nervously, "Uh... I-I wanted to... uh... check on you. I-I had a dream..." he dropped his gaze, knowing that his cheeks had taken on a unnatural color. That was when he noticed it. A small tinkle came from Ichigo's neck where a little bell was tied to. That bell... where was it from again? Realization hit him, knock the breath from his body. Masaya. Masaya had given her that bell, hadn't he? That must mean... no. He wouldn't think it.

Kisshu realized that the silence between them had grown... again. He mentally imagined a giant mallet hitting himself in the head. How many times had he gone over this situation in his head? Yet, all he could come up with was, "Uh, I had a dream?" He had thought about this moment every single day of the past six years, and that was all that his tiny brain could come up with?

Ichigo blinked. "A dream?"

Kisshu shook himself out of his trance and nodded somewhat ashamedly. "Well, you are all alright. So, I will leave now." He winked, trying to show a brave font. It didn't work.

Ichigo followed his gaze, already knowing what he was looking at. She had noticed him staring at it earlier. Automatically, her hand shot to her necklace as she tenderly fingered the bell. She remembered under what circumstances that this bell had been given to her. When she looked back up to Kisshu again, his eyes were filled with a different emotion. What was it? Why was he so difficult to read? "What had happened to you, Kisshu? You used to be so happy... what happened? Have you changed because of what I did?" she thought earnestly. Kisshu turned to walk away when her felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Kisshu?"

He turned around slowly, blinking quickly to hide the tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. He tried to avoid eye contact with her, lest she notice and think him a coward. "Yes?"

Ichigo was suddenly at a loss for words. Her breath caught in her throat. Kisshu looked so... so... well he looked older for a start. And it didn't seem like his appearance was the only thing about him that had changed. He looked... almost... depressed? No. He was too dumb to be depressed, right? She realized that his face was down-turned as if he was trying to hide something. He wasn't... no. He couldn't be. That wasn't like him at all. She suddenly regretted snapping at him like she had. He had come all the way down to earth to check on her, to see if she was all right, if she had understood him correctly. She had to snap him out of it.

Forcing a giggle, she reached up and ruffled his hair, trying to loose the few pink flower petals stuck in it. Kisshu's head snapped up in surprise at this unexpected action. His eyes met hers, and for an instant, both their hearts stopped beating.

Ichigo just stared. Why hadn't she ever noticed the color of his eyes? That liquid gold... they had a sort of magnetic appearance to them. She couldn't seem to break away from his gaze. She realized with a sudden jolt, that her hand was still in his hair. Her cheeks turned crimson and she yanked her hand back, the silence between them still unbroken.

Kisshu took a step backwards, confusion and doubt flickering across his face as he turned transparent, then disappeared altogether.

Ichigo was aghast. What was wrong with her? With him? Wait a minute!!! Ichigo's eyes widened as realization hit her like a punch in the stomach. She had just looked at Kisshu like he was a regular man, and a handsome one at that.

She immediately let out a loud screech and raced into the house, throwing down her school bag. She charged into the bathroom as if on fire and turned the sink on. Splashing her face repeatedly, she tried to shove the thought out of her mind.

But she couldn't help feeling guilty.

END OF CHAPTER

1/7/08) Gah. I know I'm going to be hated for that, but I honestly cannot see Ichigo kissing Kisshu (be it only on the cheek) when she is madly in love with Masaya. And they had only seen each other for like... a minute at most? I still kept a bit of fluff in there... don't worry, I'll make it up later! Hahaha! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Nightmare Come True?

FWB: Two chapters in one day!!!!! I have been _buuussssyyyyy!!!!_

Kisshu: Whatever.

FWB: -pouts- I worked my butt of for you and all you have to say is "Whatever"?!

Ichigo: Yeah, Kisshu... you should be more grateful!

Kisshu: -love struck- Oh yes! Thhaaannnkkkk yooouuuu!!!!

FWB: O.O;;

Ichigo: -disgusted-

FWB: How many times do I have to tell you that I DO NOT OWN TOYKO MEW MEW!!!

CHAPTER THREE

Pai knocked cautiously on Kisshu's door. It had been two whole days since Kisshu had left his room. Pai was getting worried. The younger alien hadn't eaten the entire time. "Kisshu?"

There was a moment of silence and then the door opened slowly. "Yes?"

Pai stifled a gasp as he saw Kisshu. He was pale, even for his race. He looked rather sickly. "Kisshu! You need to come down and eat something!"

Kisshu just glared at him. "What if I don't _feel_ like eating?" he challenged.

Pai glared back at him, menacingly. "You _will_ come down and eat. Understood?"

Kisshu crossed his arms, and glowered at his elder. " I will not."

Pai gritted his teeth. Kisshu could be _so_ stubborn! Time for drastic measures. Pai closed his eyes on concentrated. Kisshu's eyes widened as he was lifted off of the solid ground and maneuvered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pai followed him down and took a nervous step backwards as he saw Kisshu's expression. Kisshu stood there, arms still crossed a look of pure hatred on his face. "What... do you think that you are doing?!"

Pai coughed. "Um... er... that is... uh... you look like you could use some food." Pai offered him a plate of food that actually looked edible.

Kisshu looked curious for a moment. "Pai? Did you actually manage to cook something? With out burning or poisoning it?"

Pai rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well... um... I..." He sighed. "Actually Tart made it."

The younger alien rolled his eyes. "Figures... you couldn't cook if your life depended on it!"

Pai's eye twitched. " I resent that."

Kisshu's chuckle turned into a cough as he trembled slightly and looked about to collapse. Pai quickly pulled out a chair and helped Kisshu to sit in it. "Here." He handed him the plate of food. "Here. Eat."

Kisshu looked up at Pai, confused. "Pai..."

Pai smiled. "Just eat."

Kisshu gladly accepted the tray and gobbled down the food, filling his empty stomach. After he finished, he looked up at Pai. "Thank you Pai... and... I am sorry... I need to pull myself together."

Pai looked and Kisshu, concern in his eyes. "What... happened?"

"I would rather not talk about it."

Pai nodded, deciding that he would not press the topic. If Kisshu didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't ask.

Ichigo woke up late, as usual. Still, after all these years, she had never found a better job than the one that she had at Cafe Mew Mew. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to try to find one after today. Ryou would be angry. She could just picture his enraged face. "Ichigo!! Late Again?! This is the third time this week!!"

Ichigo shuddered. She had better hurry. She raced over to her closet and pulled out her usual outfit. She threw it on haphazardly and charged over to her dresser to brush her hair out. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at herself in the mirror, her gaze fixated on the tiny ball around her neck. The bell that signified Masaya's never-ending love. One though kept racing through her head. She had betrayed him yesterday, hadn't she? She sighed, lowering the brush slowly. What was wrong with her?

She reached Cafe Mew Mew at a dead run, skidding to a stop and throwing open the door. Just as she had expected, Ryou stood waiting for her, a look of exasperation crossing his face. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo gulped. "Y-yes?"

"Do you realize that this is the third time this week that you've been late?! I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to have to dock your paycheck..."

Ichigo sighed, her eyes tearing up. Over the years, she had realized that Ryou had a soft spot for girls who cried. She hated to manipulate, but when it came to money...

Ryou saw this and his face softened a smidgen. "I am truly sorry Ichigo, but we are having complaints from our customers. This was the last straw." He shrugged sympathetically.

Ichigo felt REAL tears burning in her eyes and refused to let them out. She would not let Ryou see her REALLY cry! "I don't want to work here anyway!" she shouted. Even _she_ knew that wasn't true, but with that, she raced out the doorway, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't see where she was going. She didn't _care_ where she was going! A sob tore from her as she ran as fast as she could away from the cafe...

After what seemed like hours of running, pushing past the staring people, she slowed, panting. Her knees quivered with the realization of what she had just said... A fresh batch of sobs tore from her and she tottered... Straight into a pair of powerful arms?

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo recognized the voice instantly. Masaya. At least _he_ cared about her feelings! "I... Ryou..." Ichigo hiccuped, still sobbing uncontrollably. "I hate him!"

Masaya stroked her hair soothingly. "Ichigo... it is all right..."

Ichigo looked up at him with her watery eyes. He looked concerned. "Ichigo, you want to go somewhere to calm down?"

She nodded silently, trying to regain control of herself. She breathed deeply, trying to ignore the obviously staring people. She forced a smile. "Besides, I caused quite a scene, hm?"

Masaya chuckled then scooped her up into his strong arms. "I was heading to Mitou Yama for my plant studies... it really is a beautiful place. Have you been there before?"

Ichigo blushed at his touch, ferociously trying to blot the tears from her eyes. "No... I haven't. But it sounds beautiful..."

"Then how about we make it a date?"

Ichigo looked at him with terrified eyes. "HELP ME!!!!!" she screamed. He couldn't move. He was frozen. The monster raised his claw to strike and her heard the sound of tearing cloth. He still could not move. "HELP!!!!!!!!"

Kisshu woke, sweating furiously. That dream! Again! He had a feeling that Ichigo was in danger at this very moment. He didn't completely trust himself though. He had thought so last time too, and look what had happened. He had been wrong and made a fool of himself. He sighed. Even if she was in trouble, he probably couldn't do anything to help her. He was still too weak from the past couple of days. He sighed. He knew that he should go. Taking a breath to steady himself, he teleported, leaving no evidence that he was ever there.

He appeared in a forest. One look around and he knew that this was the exact forest in his dream. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He looked down and, sure enough, two pairs of footprints led into the trees.

END OF CHAPTER

FWB: Ah... I just _love_ cliffhangers...

Kisshu: What?!

FWB: I _live_ off of cliffhangers!

Kisshu: -shivers- you are creeping me out.

Ichigo: Hey! Why did you stop?! I want to know if I will survive!

–shudders-

FWB: -drum roll- And now, time for my signature... MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

(1/7/08) So... it's no longer Wang forest? Haha. Now that I've studied Japanese, I know Wang is DEFINATELY not a Japanese word. Instead, Ichigo and Masaya are going to Mitou-Yama, an actual mountain in the Okutama prefecture of Tokyo. This mountain is renown for its population of enormous beech trees, which fit right into the story perfectly (since I mention trees quite a few times.) Also, Ryou does not fire Ichigo in the version, as I cannot see him doing that any time soon. I changed it to Ichigo quitting (or threatening to,) in a fit of rage. The beginning area with Kisshu is almost completely unedited. However, I fear the next chapter may take a while to fix up as Masaya is entirely out of character...


	4. Blood

FWB: Ok... new chapter!

Kisshu: Yes!!!!!

FWB: It was really hard for me to write it too! I spent like hours getting everything to connect right!

Ichigo: -rolls eyes- just get on with the story...

FWB: O.o;; ok... oh and uh... I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ELSE IT WOULD TOTALLY END DIFFERENTLY!!!!!

CHAPTER FOUR

Unlike in his dream, Kisshu ran. He ran faster than ever before in his entire life. As he was sprinting, a thought struck him. Why had he not thought of this before now? Annoyed with himself, he leapt into the air and teleported, hoping that the momentum of his jump would keep him at a good speed when he landed.

Ichigo giggled, her worries temporarily forgotten.

"Don't open them yet, Ichigo. Almost. Ah. There we go. You can open them now!"

Ichigo opened her eyes, blinking into the darkness. But even before she could see anything, she could sense the beauty around her. The dampness of the moss she sat on. The soft tittering of birds as they fluttered through trees.

"Masaya," she sighed, "it's beautiful..."

"Isn't it? I hoped you would like it. You can just feel the life all around you... the birds... the birds?" confusion entered the tone of his voice. "I don't hear the birds anymore. That's funny."

Ichigo, too, had noticed the sudden stillness. For some reason, it made her nervous... Why?

A crunch cut through the silence like a knife.

"ICHIGO, LOOK OUT!!"

Ichigo stood there, frozen. Something big and dark, darker than the world around her, stood in front of her. She was too stunned to even move as she watched Masaya, _her_ Masaya, transform into the Blue knight. After the transformation was complete, he began to fight the monster. Yet, the monster was intent upon her, the sitting duck. The black nothingness of the thing blocked her vision, leaving her no chance for escape. Something that felt like a hand, or claw rather, grabbed her, and she felt all the breath in her body leave her. Yet suddenly, Masaya was there, yanking her from the monsters grasp.

"Ichigo, are you alright?!" he gasped, his face pale and taught. But, before she could answer the monster swept its powerful claw towards them. Aoyama yelled, and dropped Ichigo as he himself went flying towards a large tree. He hit it with an ominous thud, deep gashes covering his back. Ichigo's strength returned to her and she raced as fast as she could to the trembling Knight, cradling is head in her arms. She started to cry as he looked up at her fear lacing his gaze.

"Ichigo, you have to get out of here! GO! You won't stand a chance against that thing! I love you Ichigo, PLEASE! GO!"

As her mind registered those words, a thought popped into her head. This situation seemed all too familiar. Cradling someone's head? Whose? Memories flooded back to her, unwillingly. Kisshu. He had told her that he loved her right before... right before... Wait. Did that mean the Masaya was _dying_? NO! He would not! He could not! She couldn't bear to live without him! As the seconds ticked by, the extent of his injuries became even more evident. Ichigo held him close to her and cried in utter misery. This was supposed to be a date! She and Masaya were supposed to be having fun! No. No. This was all wrong. Somebody... Anybody?!

His grip on her hand failed, as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Ichigo was left alone with her grief. Or so she thought. She looked behind her, suddenly remembering the ferocious beast that had committed this horrendous sin. Instantly, she wished that she had not looked, for the sudden movement had caught the attention of the snuffling creature. With slow, deliberate steps, it made its way to the trembling girl, raising its terrible claw to strike. She screamed out to him in terror, all hope was gone. She would die. Maybe someone would send out a search party, and their two bodies would be found, mangled and ripped apart. That was, if the thing didn't eat them. She couldn't be sure. This thing.. it didn't look like it was from this world. The claw swiped down, and Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the torrents of pain that would accompany the blow. Instead, something was flung backwards into her, knocking the breath out of her. Her eyes flew open as a familiar voice shouted out in pain.

"Kisshu!!!"

He was struggling to his feet, gritting his teeth at the searing pain at his side. Blood trickled down his leg, and black began to border his vision. He would not pass out now! Ichigo needed him! Concentrating, he formed a ball of energy between his hands and hurled it at the black nothingness. It screamed out in agony, a look of fury plaster across its ugly face. It had been injured. Kisshu half-smiled half-grimaced. At least now he knew that it _could_ be injured. The thing was gathering itself, preparing for an attack.

Kisshu knew what a look like that meant. This monster was pure brute. No rules mattered to him. He played his own way, with nothing wrong and nothing right. Kisshu had to think of something fast or he and Ichigo were history. Teleporting behind the creature, he formed another ball of energy, hitting it behind its skull.

The thing swiped at him again, missing Kisshu by a hair. As Kisshu prepared for another blow, the monster stumbled, and the attack missed it's mark. However, the thing had had enough. It knew that it had been defeated... for today anyway. It heaved itself to its feet and crashed through the trees, away from this enemy.

Kisshu smiled slightly. He had done it. So maybe he wasn't so worthless, after all... The alien then crumpled the ground in exhaustion. Conscious... barely. Ichigo gasped out in horror and raced to his side.

"Kisshu! Kisshu!"

He looked over at her and smiled weakly. "So... I guess I had a good reason to come this time, huh?" He coughed, blood trickling from his lips.

"Kisshu, you are bleeding!" Without hesitation, she ripped off one of her sleeves, dabbing at his mouth. She helped him to a sitting position, wincing at the look of pain that flashed across his face. Carefully, she started to wrap the material around his wound, trying desperately to ignore the sharp intake of breath when she did so. Finally finished, she tied a knot and admired her work. There. Done.

"Kisshu, you _idiot_! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"It would have been worth it," he stated simply. His breathing shirt and fast.

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat as she found herself staring into his mesmerizing amber eyes. Her heart skipped a beat again, but she forced herself to look away. The instant that she did so, her gaze fell upon the motionless body of the Blue Knight. "Masaya..."

Kisshu struggled to his feet, ignoring Ichigo's protests, and walked over to where Masaya lay. He checked for a pulse and found one. A weak one. If he didn't do something now, Masaya would not live through this. Although Kisshu despised him, he knew that the Blue Knight was Ichigo's love, and he could not bear to see her hurt in any way.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he placed his hands firmly on Masaya's chest, sending the remainder of his energy into the young man.

Ichigo watched in confusion and worry as strange blue glow was emitted from Kisshu into Masaya. What was he doing? If he did anything to harm him... Cautiously, she tiptoed to where the scene was taking place, not daring to break the alien's concentration. Whatever he was doing, Masaya seemed to be healing!

After a few more endless minutes, Kisshu lifted his hands. He was feeling dizzy from the lack of energy. He stumbled to his feet and managed to walk a few meters before he collapsed in utter exhaustion.

Ichigo stayed frozen in place. Who should she go to? Should she help Kisshu, who, from all appearances, had just saved Masaya? Or should she go to Masaya, the one she loved?

Before she had a chance to consider it any longer, Masaya stirred. Reluctantly, she made her way towards him, casting a regretful glance at the unconscious alien.

"Masaya?"

He blinked. "Ichigo?!" he sat up, and an odd sensation passed through his body. He blinked in surprise.

"Masaya... you're awake! Thank goodness! Does it hurt?" She gestured at his back, but was surprised to see the gashes missing.

"I... no. It doesn't hurt anywhere... Wha?"

Ichigo shifted her gaze over to Kisshu, who still lay unmoving. So _that_ was what he had been doing! But... why? "I thought he hated you..."

"What?" asked Masaya.

"Oh, uh, nothing..." replied Ichigo, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. "Um, you wait right here... I, uh, have to go get something."

Ignoring Masaya's puzzled expression, she walked carefully over to Kisshu. "Kisshu?" she asked, touching him softly.

When there was no reply, she felt her heart almost stop. Was he still... alive? Cautiously, she took his hand, praying that she would feel a pulse. After a few moments, she found one. Heaving a sigh of relief, she gently set it back down. He had a weak pulse, but at least he _had_ one.

Her gaze fell upon his face. A few pieces of his thick green hair were covering his eyes. Hesitantly, she reached forward and brushed the wisps away with the tips of her fingers, and a small gasp escaped from her lips. No matter how hard she tried, she could not remember him looking this... **beautiful**! Realizing that she was staring, she turned away, feeling slightly embarrassed. She found herself face to face with Masaya.

"Kisshu?" he asked, oblivious the emotions running through Ichigo's mind. "Did he... is this... why is he here?"

"Ah!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "No! He saved me, and you for that matter! You were... " she stammered, "you.. I thought you died... back there... to save me."

Masaya looked at her closely, noticing the tears in her eyes. He reached forward, embracing her tightly in his arms. "Ichigo. I thought... you might die. You scared me so much.. when that _thing_ grabbed you..."

Ichigo melted into his arms, sobbing for the second time that day. She couldn't think. Her mind.. it just wouldn't work. Kisshu...

She started and looked up at Masaya. "Kisshu... he attacked the monster.. then healed you. I had no idea that he had such power. But, he... he doesn't look too good, does he?"

Masaya turned his head, his eyes examining the still form of the alien. "No... he doesn't. But you never know.. his race may be stronger that we think. We should get him to a hospital... wait. That isn't a good idea. The Mew Mew Cafe?" he paused, "But I think I got turned around when that thing attacked..."

Ichigo's eyes widened as she realized the predicament they were in. "Ichigo, I'll tell you what," Masaya decided, "How about I carry him on my back and we try to find a way out of here. I would leave you two here, to avoid injuring him further, but I wouldn't want that dark thing to come back and attack without me there. How does that sound?"

Ichigo nodded, and shuddered as she remembered _that thing_. She did not want to meet it again. Masaya strode over to Kisshu and stooped down to examine his injuries. "Well, he's lost a lot of blood... and a few ribs are broken. I don't think he has any head or neck trauma, though. I think it's probably safe to move him... not that we have a choice..." He squatted down further. "Ichigo, can you come here and help me get him on my back?"

Jolted out of her thoughts, Ichigo hurried over to Masaya's side. "Ah... yeah... just a sec... how do you think I should do this?"

Masaya paused for a moment, "Just do it however you can... just try your best to not move his neck too much..."

Ichigo took a shuddering breath then carefully put her arms around Kisshu's chest, telling herself not to think about what she was doing. However, as soon as her hands touched his body, all other thoughts left her mind. "Masaya... he's really cold."

Masaya grimaced. "I know. That's why we have to hurry."

END OF CHAPTER

(1/7/08) So this chapter was really edited... a LOT. I think maybe I'll get flamed? But honestly, Masaya suddenly turning mean for no apparent reason... I don't think that would happen. The reason I hate him, anyway, was because he was so goody-two-shoes boring. Probably, from this point on, the story will change a lot. But I really think the later chapters need a lot of help anyway. Hopefully, the story will become better?


	5. Author's Notation::

Author's Note

I am quite surprised to be still receiving reviews from the fan fiction... written about three years ago. Really, it's an honor. So, as a thank you, I decided to update? Hahaha! But in order to do so, I had to go back and edit the previous chapters.

I wrote this story when I was twelve, I think, and I had not yet learned the concepts of good writing, especially when it came to character personalities. Especially with the characters I hate, I tended to turn them into an altogether different person altogether... which doesn't make sense at all.

Therefore, in the next few days, I will be editing chapters to make the story flow better. In fact (as I haven't decided yet) I may even delete the last two chapters altogether, and add different one's. If everything goes as planned, I will finish editing these chapters and add a new one by the end of next week... but I suggest that those who are still interested, to reread the story to fill in the missing pieces. At the end of every chapter, I will roughly explain the difference between the old and new version of the story.

As of the time I submitted this note, I have updated chapters 1-4.

Thanks again to those who read!


End file.
